


Born Again II

by spikewil



Series: Born Again [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives at Hogwarts begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again II

Chapter 1

***September 2005 - Hogwarts***

 

Xander embraced Angel from behind as they stared at the morning chaos. After more than one year they had finally settled themselves in England with the Weasley family during the holidays and during the school sessions they were staying at Hogwarts. "How are you feeling?" Xander questioned when Angel leaned back heavily.

"I'm tired and I think I need more sleep," Angel said softly as he looked at William. The boy was helping Harry and Draco for their first school lesson with Fred, Andrew, and Remus Lupin. Lily was staring at the boys while she stayed behind with Nicky. 

"Why don't we ask Wesley and Gunn to take Lily and Nicky while you take a nap before joining them," Xander suggested as he pecked his husband on the cheek.

Angel nodded and closed his eyes. His breasts were lactating again and knew Nicky had to be fed soon. As on queue, his baby boy started crying loudly.

Xander let go of Angel and joined his three sons on the floor while Angel sat on the couch, exposing his chest and placing their youngest at his nipple. He watched Angel relax while Nicky fed from Angel.

William watched his mother feed his baby brother with his sister staring. "Daddy, I'm hungry," he said when his stomach growled.

"Me too," Draco repeated and was followed shortly by Harry. The two boys were best friends and weren't seen without each other. Most of those times Ron was with them.

"Xander, how far are you with the material for your first lesson?" Angel asked, sounding much clearer than a few minutes before.

"I'm already finished. It's ready to go, but I'm extremely nervous. I've never taught before, Angel. What if it goes wrong?" Xander said, nervously wringing his hands.

"You're going to be fine. You'll see. I am curious about Severus though. How is he going to react about Ethan studying him during his lessons," Angel mentioned as he switched Nicky to his other breast. He had wanted to stop breastfeeding but the doctor had given him another month before stopping to do so.

"Are you going to join us in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Xander questioned as his three oldest sons already stood by the door, ready to go.

"Nicky, Lily and me are going to join you," Angel answered as he prepared himself to join his family.

 

*****

 

William, Draco and Harry were skipping along the hallway towards the Great Hall. In front of the door the boys stopped, waiting for their parents to catch up. "Daddy, can we go?" William asked as he tried to push open the door.

Draco and Harry pushed as well, but the three boys weren't strong enough. They waited impatiently for their parents to open the heavy door. As soon as it was open William entered first, followed by Draco and Harry. Xander, carrying Lily entered next and almost stumbled on the floor when his sons suddenly stopped and hugged his legs.

"Boys, are you okay?" Xander asked curiously, smiling when he realised the boys were scared. They weren't as brave as they wanted to be.

"They're staring daddy," William muttered as he tried to hide his face, but couldn't because Draco and Harry were covering every bit of his father's legs. He turned around and hugged his mother's legs instead. He felt a warm hand placed on top of his head and shyly looked up.

"They don't know us. Don't worry everything will be fine. Why don't you help me with Nicky's diaper bag?" Angel said and was glad to see William taking his offer to help him.

The family guided themselves towards the table nearby the teacher's table and settled the children into their chairs. Xander saw William staring back at the students, before the blue eyes searched his uncle. The boy had taken a fascination for potions and could always be found in Severus' dorms unless he was playing with the Weasley twins.

Everyone stopped chatting and gossiping after the first years were sorted when The Headmaster stood and spoke.

"Students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we feast, I would like to introduce you all to a few new people. This year, Muggle Studies will be taught by Mr. Alexander Harris, your new teacher. His family will be staying here, so treat them as you do with any other teacher."

The moment the Headmaster had finished his speech, food appeared on the table and the students began eating.

William, Draco and Harry were staring at the sudden food in front of them. Harry and Draco quickly recovered from their shock and began eating when their father finished filling their plates. William however, still wasn't used to magic and was still a bit uncomfortable with it.

Angel noticed his son's staring and placed Nicky in his seat before settling William on his lap while Lily sat on Xander's lap. He smiled when William snuggled against his chest before slowly reaching out to the food. "It's okay, Will." 

William looked up at his mother before slowly nodding and bravely taking more food of the plate and eating it. Before Angel knew it his oldest son was sitting on the tip of his knees, trying to get closer to the table. 

Xander looked at his husband and smiled as they enjoyed the children's fascination with the food and knew they made the right choice of coming to Hogwarts.

 

***9.oo a.m. - Muggle studies**

 

Xander waited nervously for his first class to begin. He had prepared a assignment and was now watching the first students fill his room. When all were seated, he stood up and started class.

"I want you to write down all the Muggle devices that you know off that can't be used with magic," Xander instructed calmly, even though inside he was nervous as hell.

 

*****

 

William watched the new man calmly but kept a good eye on his brothers, especially Harry as the boy was intrigued by Remus' appearance.

Harry was staring at the familiar man. His memories, even though he was little when he joined the Harris family, kept tumbling through his mind as he recognized the man's face but not his name. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Moony!" Harry suddenly exclaimed before jumping up and down.

"You remember me, Harry?" Remus asked surprised. He hadn't expected the boy to recognise him, as the boy was only eight months old when his parents died.

"Moony?" Draco repeated as he watched his brother's happy smile.

"Well, let's get this lesson started, shall we?" Fred interrupted and turned on the music. She started dancing around William, Draco and the Weasley's twins, hoping the boys would join her. She didn't try it with Harry as the boy only had eyes for Remus.

William joined quickly, jumping up and down, occasionally shaking his bottom before Draco followed his big brother's movements. Ron, George and Fred joined in and even Harry managed to break his focus on Remus by joining his brothers and friends.

Remus was still staring in surprise and shock at the little boy in front of him. He laughed loudly at the dancing bodies of the children and joined in.

Andrew sat on one of the chairs in the classroom, staring at his beautiful girlfriend and the children. He was introduced to Remus and something about the man made his hair stand right up. The blond man made himself a promise to watch the guy carefully. Andrew wanted to be sure that Remus meant no harm towards the children.

 

*****

 

Severus had trouble keeping his stoic mask on his face as he was shocked and pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend joined his class. He watched Ethan sit down next to a Gryffindor and looked at him as if to wait for him to start the lesson. The Potions Professor turned his attention to the students and began talking.

Ethan was truly interested in his lover's lessons and began asking questions, not seeing the stunned looks he and Severus received from the students. One by one, the students began asking questions and Ethan witnessed Severus' mask of anger leave his face as the other man enjoyed answering the many questions.

 

*****

 

Lorne, Wesley and Gunn had joined Angel in his rooms and looked at their two girls playing with their dolls. Nicky had fallen asleep in his mother's arms as Lorne prepared something to drink.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" Gunn asked curious after they hadn't seen or spoken each other for a month. It had taken them a month to prepare the house near the Weasley's and their move to Hogwarts. 

"We're doing okay, now that the move is finally finished. I couldn't help much what with Nicky and needing to rest a lot," Angel answered while staring at his youngest son. "What about you?"

"We're doing great. We love the new house and the Weasley's are extremely nice and kind. Albus has offered Gunn and Lorne the job as your assistants next year," Wesley told him proudly.

"Really? I didn't know that. I knew Albus had two assistants in mind, but I never knew whom he was going to choose. I'm glad it's you two," Angel answered as he stood up to put Nicky in his crib.

"How are the children doing? How was their reaction to the move?" Wesley asked.

"Harry and Draco were exited, while William was protective and scared as he doesn't know any magic plus he found the castle a bit frightening. Especially when we just arrived. But now, I think he's doing better and he's taken a liking for Severus' interest in potions," Angel explained softly as he stared at Lily who was very interested in the men's conversation.

 

*****

 

Albus looked into his glass globe at Xander's first class. Magic radiated from the strong body, but he couldn't figure out why the young man's magic hadn't come out yet. He was determined to find out.

Chapter 2

 

"Daddy!" three loud voices rang through the room as Xander walked into the house.

Xander laughed as the three boys launched themselves at him. "How was your first day?" he asked with a curiosity that only a loving father could.

His sons explained their day with hands and feet before Harry climbed onto Xander's lap. "I meet Moony," the boy said like he was sharing a big secret.

"You met Remus? Did you have fun with him?" Xander asked as he watched the green eyes glitter. Xander looked at his husband to see the surprised look on Angel's face. Only they knew of Remus' history with Harry and they were surprised to hear that the boy had remembered him. They wondered if Harry would also remember Sirius Black one day.

"Yes, we danced!" Harry said, as if it would explain his entire day.

"You did? Are you and your brothers going to show mom and me how good you can dance?

Harry nodded his head before joining his brothers in the playroom.

"I didn't realise he would remember Remus, he's so young" Xander said as he kissed Angel hello deeply.

"Neither did I," Angel answered as they kissed a second time. He placed his arms around Xander's neck and deepened the kiss until loud giggles came from behind them.

"Tell us all about your first day, how did it go?" Angel asked his family gathered around the dinner table. Angel and Xander were determined that their children would have fond memories of growing up and chatting at the dinner table, since neither one had fond childhood memories of their own.

"I was nervous as hell. But I think I did okay, gave them homework, so it's really starting now," Xander answered. "What did you do today?"

"Lorne, Wesley and Gunn came over with Anya. She and Lily are becoming the best of friends. Nicky finally slept a few hours in a row," Angel said while helping William with his drawing.

"Are Wesley and Gunn enjoying their new home? How about Lorne?" Xander asked.

"They're doing fine. Although they can't wait for my lessons to begin as they will become my assistants," Angel answered, as he now turned his attention to Draco. The small boy still had insecurities whenever his siblings got more attention then him.

"They will be your new assistants? When was Albus going to tell you?" Xander questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe he forgot? I don't care. I'm actually glad that Lorne and Gunn will be helping me," Angel replied as he watched Draco fidgeting.

Draco had become restless when William and Harry were helped with their drawings and had climbed off his chair to sit on his mother's lap. He smiled when Angel coloured his sun green.

Harry and William stared at their brother for a moment before pushing their chairs closer to their brother. They climbed back onto their seats and continued colouring.

Xander had stilled his movements and watched in fascination how the brothers decided to sit close to each other. He looked and stared at his husband's brown smiling eyes.

 

*****

 

They were startled when a head popped out of their fireplace.

"Xander, could you come to my office when you and your family have finished dinner?" Albus said straight to the point.

"Yes, of course. Is there something wrong?" Xander asked worried.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I have a matter that I would like to discuss with you," Albus said and disappeared with a loud whoosh.

Xander looked back at Angel and the children and saw that the boys were still staring at the fireplace. He needed to remember to remind the children that the fireplace was not a place to play in. He was afraid that they could be seriously injured quite by accident.

 

*****

 

"Mentos," Xander said and watched the door open at the correct password.

"Good evening Xander. Please come in and have a seat. Lemon drop?" Albus offered as he sat down as well.

"No, thank you," Xander replied and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked around him. He saw the Hat as it stared at him.

"Xander, I have been very curious as to why Lily had been given a Hogwarts letter and not you. So I decided to research the matter and now I do have an idea why, but I need your permission to activate the spell," Albus explained concise and to the point.

"You think I have magic as well?" Xander asked looking surprised, clearly not believing the older man's words.

"Yes, I do, as well as Molly Weasley and Severus Snape. You have a certain signature that screams power and magic," Albus answered. "The fierce love and protection of your family that you demonstrated when Lord Voldemort tried to kill William more than proves the point," Albus explained calmly.

"You need to do this spell to see if you're right," Xander stated more than asked.

"Yes, correct. Why don't you discuss this with your husband and give me the answer when you have decided," Albus instructed kindly and stood up to guide Xander out. The older man watched the young man leave, shock in his eyes as he wandered back to his home.

 

*****

 

After putting the children to bed, Angel waited on the couch for Xander to return. It had been nearly impossible to get the boys to go to bed without a goodnight kiss from their father. But Angel had prevailed. His head snapped towards the door when he heard it open softly.

"Xander, is everything all right?" Angel asked concerned.

Xander looked up and saw the worried look in Angel's eyes. "I'll be fine. Are the boys in bed?"

"They're in bed, but they're probably still waiting for you to go in and say goodnight," Angel said smiling as he heard soft noises coming from the bedroom.

Xander grinned as he heard the whispered noises. He stepped into the bedroom to see three sleepy boys trying to stay awake for him. Xander bent down and kissed each one on the forehead before saying goodnight. He watched as the children snuggled into their blankets and fell asleep, before standing up and walking back to the living room.

"Albus has a strange theory about me. He says I have magic and power but something is holding it back. He wants to do a spell to see why," Xander said, rushing out the words.

"Well, that explains things!" Angel exclaimed as several thoughts fell into place.

"What!?!" Xander shouted loudly before lowering his voice, afraid of waking the children up.

"Several times now when the children were not around, magic happens. I know for sure that I don't have any magic in me, but I was beginning to think that maybe you do. The first time it happened it was when Draco couldn't sleep because Sevvie wasn't in bed with him. I had found it under the couch, but when I reached out to grab it, the toy disappeared and materialized next to you," Angel explained and raised his hands to stop the protest. 

"The second time was when the children were over at Molly's and we had the whole house for ourselves. Everywhere you went items went flying but settled back on the counter when you turned around," Angel said as he looked into his husband's shocked eyes.

"So it's possible that I have magic? But how did it disappear?" Xander asked meekly while accepting Angel's embrace.

"Perhaps something happened while working with Buffy. You've been around magic all your life," Angel offered.

"Do you think it's too late to get Albus to do the spell tonight?" Xander asked, his voice muffled by Angel's chest.

"Why don't we try to see if we can figure out how the fireplace works and ask Molly to watch the children while we go to Albus' office," Angel said as they stood up.

After a few failing attempts to get the fireplace to work, they finally managed to get Arthur to come over while Molly looked after her own children. Together they walked towards Albus' office only to meet Severus Snape on the way.

"Are you okay, Xander?" Severus asked as he watched the nervous fidgeting.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're going to see Albus as well?" Xander asked as they stopped in front of the eagle. 

"Yes, he said you've decided an important matter," Severus answered and watched the surprise settle on their faces. "You're going to let him know now, aren't you? Be aware that Albus knows certain things, somehow he can feel it before you say anything!"

All three men entered the Headmaster's office, Albus stood already prepared to do the spell. Severus went to stand next to him while Angel sat on the chair watching as Xander stood still in front of the two men.

Xander watched hands and wands move as a green light enfolded around him. A sharp pain went through his stomach and something was set free from a cage. He collapsed, as the pain was too intense to remain standing. 

 

*****

 

Arthur was trying to calm the children down as the three oldest boys had woken up screaming. Draco and Harry were screaming for their mother while William was yelling that he wanted his father. He prayed that they would hurry up, because the large amount of magic coming off the children was disconcerting.

Finally after what seemed hours, the boys settled down, hugging each other and sniffling. But Arthur couldn't get them to go back to sleep and waited anxiously for Xander and Angel to return. He was already pressing his luck that Lily and Nicky hadn't woken up.

Two twin cries echoed through the room and Arthur could hit himself for jinxing it.

 

*****

 

The moment Albus and Severus were done, Angel jumped to his feet and gathered Xander in his arms. The young man was exhausted, but the pain had disappeared into a dull ache.

"Angel, take your husband back to your home and let him sleep. Wake him up every two hours and when he's well rested, contact me," Albus instructed calmly even though the spell had taken quite a lot of energy from him. "Severus, go home and get some sleep."

All three men left the office and quickly walked towards their respective homes. Angel wasn't surprised that all of his five children were awake and crying. He had felt something snap inside him when Xander collapsed from pain. His instincts warned him about the children and he had hoped to get back to them as soon as possible. He entered their bedroom and immediately placed Xander in bed, undressing him and covered him with the blanket.

Arthur watched Angel take care of his family and went to the fireplace. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Angel mouthing the words 'thank you' before he flooed back to the Burrow.

Angel was not surprised to find four of his children snuggled around Xander while Nicky was still mewling sadly in his crib. He moved the crib closer to the bed and was happy to see and hear their baby boy fall asleep once again.

He went to bed himself, even though it was still early and stared at his family. It sometimes still came as a shock that all this was real... a man that loved him and married him. Four sons and one daughter completed his life and on top of that, a large family based on their friends and families. Angel kept watch all night long, wondering what had stopped Xander's magic.

Chapter 3

A day had passed before Xander was strong enough to walk. It had them taken an hour to calm their children down after they had awoken from a restless night. Xander and Angel prepared themselves for a school day, distracting the children from their father. Xander had heard from Angel that Albus had cancelled his lesson for today for him to rest.

After they had brought the children to their classes, they both walked slowly towards Albus' office. They entered and sat down, waiting for the Headmaster to begin his tale.

"A very powerful but dark spell had been placed on your magic, a spell that cost Severus and me a lot of energy to remove. We felt it had been placed there when you were younger. Unfortunately we don't recognise the signature," Albus explained.

"Could it have been my parents?" Xander asked curiously, wanting eagerly to know if his parents were magical as well. Even though he hated his parents, he knew the magic had to come from somewhere.

"You're father is a wizard, but he's not strong enough to place such a spell unless he had help. Your mother is truly a Muggle as she doesn't have any magic at all," Albus answered.

"Is there a way to find out who did this to Xander?" Angel questioned curiously.

"No, not until his own magic has developed more," Albus answered.

"How am I going to develop my magic while I'll have to teach classes?" Xander asked worried.

"Why don't you teach your normal hours and together with your sons, we'll have another hour of recapping the easy parts of magic. Perhaps William can have that hour with Severus for a session about potions. I have never met someone that young with no magic be interested in potions, like that. And Angel, maybe it's an idea for you to work with Lorne and Gunn on your future lessons?" Albus suggested as he had already planned everything.

"That's a great idea!" Xander exclaimed happily.

 

***November 2005***

 

The Harris' family and friends were sitting at the sideline, watching Xander, William, Draco, Harry and most of the Weasley boys. Angel watched how Madame Hooch patiently explained the basics of flying. Draco and Harry had wanted William to be taught as well, even though William hadn't shone any magic in their presence.

Madame Hooch looked at her students before explaining step by step what they have to do. "Stand on the left side of your broom."

Xander stood next to his broom when he looked at his sons, seeing as they stood on the wrong side of the broom. "Boys, the other side."

Draco looked at his father's legs when he understood he was standing on the wrong side of the broom. He smiled before he jumped over his broom handle and looked proudly at his daddy.

Harry and William followed soon and as they stood ready for the rest of the explanation. Angel smiled proudly while holding Nicky tightly. The little boy was watching his brothers carefully and by the way he was bouncing, Nicky wanted to join them. Lily wasn't interested in the game as she, Anya and Ginny were playing with their dolls next to Wesley. 

"Lift your right left hand above the broom handle and with a strong tone of voice you say the word 'up'."

Xander and the children lifted their hands and began voicing the magic word. Xander looked at his right to see the Weasley boys were shouting the word and when he watched his sons on the left side, he noticed that Harry and Draco were watching William as they were waiting for him to go first.

William was watching the broom. He shrugged and squeaked in surprise when the broom flew into his hand when he said the word. He was startled when his father embraced him proudly. "You do have magic, William."

"But I never showed it," William mumbled as he watched his family surround him before giving him a huge hug. He giggled as he felt his hair being ruffled several times.

"Albus?" Xander questioned, but the entire group looked at the middle of the field as spirits appeared. "Blus, Blue, what are you doing here?"

"We have watched William movements just now and wanted to tell you that William is legally your son," Blue, the male sibling said.

"Okay, you mean to say that William is like Nicky and Lily?" Wesley said after some thought.

"Yes," the siblings said in unison before disappearing again.

Wesley smiled when he saw several questioning looks coming from the family. "What they just said is, that William is your flesh and blood."

"He is our..." Angel repeated slowly before letting out a whoop that would embarrass him if he weren't so proud of his oldest son.

Madame Hooch coughed as she gathered everyone's attention again and continued her lesson. She waited patiently for her students to stand in line again before asking William to repeat his actions.

William nodded before lifting his hand in the sky and with a strong voice the broom flew straight into his hand. He swelled with proud as the crowd went wild.

Draco was next and the small boy stood nervously next to his broom. He squared his shoulders, lifted his hand and called out the magic word. He disappointedly looked at his broom on the ground before trying again.

As Draco kept trying, Harry started as well. He smiled when it happened the third time and walked next to William as they waited for the others to succeed too. Draco followed quickly after Harry.

Xander looked around until he looked into his husband's brown eyes and confidently lifted his hand, said the magic word and gaped at the broom as it flew straight into his hand.

Angel watched how his husband and sons managed to control their broom before they were instructed to sit on it. He chuckled when his boys shakily sat on their brooms followed by the Weasley boys.

Xander had the time of his life. He was flying with his children. They couldn't go high but two feet (how many meters is one foot?), but it gave him a feeling of freedom. He heard squealing from Draco as the boy tried to go faster, racing his brothers to their mother and siblings. Xander dismounted the broom and kissed Angel deeply before watching every boy fly. "You do know now what we are giving them for Christmas, don't you?" Xander questioned to no one particular.

"Oh, yes we do," Angel and Arthur answered in unison.

 

***Christmas 2005***

 

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" Draco shouted as he jumped up and down on the bed. He couldn't get his brothers to wake up so he was trying for his parents.  
He giggled madly when his mother caught him of guard and began tickling his sides. Draco's giggling woke up the entire house and before Angel and Xander noticed, Harry was joining the jumping up and down, while William carefully carried Nicky out of his crib.

"Presents!" Draco yelled when his mother let him go again, and jumped of the bed, running toward the Christmas tree. There were so many presents, but he knew he had to wait for his parents. Draco sat down on his knees and waited impatiently for his family to join him.

Harry stopped jumping and crawled into his mother's lap, only to fall asleep again as the night before had been exhausted for him. He dimly felt strong arms embrace before he was carried away. He was startled awake when somehow shook his arm and he sleepily opened his eyes only to see his brother smiling brightly with a present in his hand. 

"Present for Harry!" Draco said happily as he woke his brother. He pushed the gift into Harry's hand before he returned to the large pile. He waited for Willow to hand over another gift. "Another!" he demanded, holding his hand.

"No, sweetie. We're going to watch Harry unwrap his gift first, before the next one," Willow explained and pulled the blonde pouting boy in her lap. The redheaded witch was glad that Xander and Angel had invited her and the other girls over for Christmas. She needed a break and hoped she could stay longer. Willow wasn't happy in Italy, it wasn't her home and didn't contain the family she saw in Xander.

"Why?" Draco asked, but did snuggle into her embrace as he watched his tired brother fumble with the gift.

Harry struggled to open the gift and was glad when his father helped him. His sleep disappeared when a toy broom came out of the package. He squealed as he hugged every person with more energy that he had five minutes ago. Harry immediately practised his lessons about flying and happy to see it still worked.

"Draco, grab another gift and I'll see for whom it is," Willow said, pushing the blonde boy towards the pile again.

Draco watched jealously from his spot as Harry was still flying during the living room. His gaze turned to the right to see William talking to Uncle Severus about his present from Santa while he still had nothing.

Willow spotted the tear running down the boy's cheek before quickly taking Draco's gift from the pile. "Draco? I have a present for you."

Tears were forgotten and he quickly ran towards Willow to get his present. He stopped when he saw it wasn't shaped the same way as Harry's gift and became scared again. Didn't his parents want him to have a broom? Maybe he wasn't good enough yet. Draco set his mind that he needed to practise more, perhaps he would get a broom for his birthday. A little bit more brightened, he accepted the gift.

Angel watched Draco's expressions as he tried to figure out why the boy was sad. He looked at Harry, who was chasing Ron through the living room and William was happily brewing and taking notes about his potions. When Willow gave him one of his presents, he saw a determined look on his son's face as he accepted the gift.

"Xander, why is Draco sad?" Angel asked curiously.

"Our son is sad?" Xander questioned before worriedly looking at the little boy, sitting in Willow's lap. He could see that he had been crying. He stood up and sat next to Willow. "Draco, what's wrong?"

The moment that question was asked, Harry and William stopped their movements as they stared at their brother. They walked over and sat down, waiting for Draco to answer.

Draco blushed when all attention was focused on him. "Nothing's wrong. I'll just have to do my best to earn a broom too," he mumbled, hiding his face in Willow's neck.

"I see, we'll see what we can do about that," Xander answered as he knew the broom was somewhere in that pile of presents. He leaned around Willow and kissed the boy's head before returning to his embrace with Angel.

 

*****

 

All presents were given except one. Draco was playing with his toy snitch as he ran behind it, trying to catch it...trying to be the best seeker ever.

"Draco, there's one more present for you from Santa," Xander called out and watched his son curiously come closer, his snitch tightly in his hand.  
"For me?" Draco asked as he watched the present gleefully.

"Yes, for you," Xander answered and helped his son to unwrap the gift. He blinked when he heard a loud squeal right in his ear.

"A broom! I got a broom too! I was a good boy!" Draco squealed from happiness.

"Of course you are a good boy. Was this the real reason why you were sad?" Angel questioned.

Draco nodded shyly before running off, showing his brothers his gift. Soon all boys were chasing each other on their brooms until they fell asleep in different places of the room from exhaustion.

Chapter 4

***September 2007 – a new school year***

 

As usual for the Harris’ family, everything was chaos. Five children that needed to be washed, dressed and prepared to join in for breakfast.

William, now 6 years old, wanted to do everything himself while Harry and Draco followed William’s example. Angel chuckled when he saw how his three sons were dressed. Only William had managed to dress normally, if you looked past the shirt being inside out. Shoes were laced and his oldest was ready to go join the rest of family for breakfast.

Xander walked into the bedroom and quickly changed Harry and Draco’s clothes and helped them put on their shoes. He turned around to see his husband standing in the doorway with Nicky and Lily hanging on his hands.

“Are we ready to have breakfast?” Xander asked patiently while all his little ones were bouncing to go.

“Yeah!” five small voices piped up.

 

******

 

After breakfast the family met with Ethan and Severus in their dungeons before class. “We have something to tell you,” Severus said happily.

“I have asked Severus to bond with me and he has accepted,” Ethan said proudly before kissing his lover deeply in front of his family.

“That’s great!” Xander exclaimed and congratulated the couple. Angel followed soon after while the children looked at the adults with a look of confusion on their faces.

“Bowding?” Nicky questioned.

“It’s like getting married,” Severus explained and saw the confusion leave at least three faces. Nicky however was too young to completely understand it.

“Oh, okay,” Nicky answered while shrugging his shoulders. He looked around the room and saw many new things, he hadn’t seen before. But before he toddled over to those interesting items, he was lifted into the air, away from his goal.

“Again, congratulations to you both and we’ll talk further after classes, okay?” Angel suggested and walked his children to their classes. When they stood in the hallway, they heard loud laughter, only to be recognized as the Weasley children.

“William, will you join us in our class?” Fred and George asked in unison.

William, who didn’t know, looked at his father, who nodded. “Yes, I will,” William answered and joined his friends in their new class.

Draco and Harry were about to follow when the door closed. “Daddy, why is William in there? Isn’t he going to join us?” Draco asked sadly.

“William has reached an age that allows him to go a class higher. You will join him when you turn six years old as well,” Xander answered.

“But William isn’t 6 yet,” Harry remarked thoughtfully.

“He will be in two months, so we agreed to let him enter the new class,” Angel answered, before he pushed two unhappy boys to their class. They never went anywhere without their older brother. 

“Nicky and Lily are going to join you and I need you two to look after them, make sure they don’t fall behind, okay?” Xander suggested as he noticed the unhappy faces.

“Okay, daddy,” Draco answered and took Nicky’s hand in his and walked towards their class.

Harry did the same to Lily and when they entered the class they spotted their friend, Ron sitting on one of the chairs.

Xander and Angel watched them settle in before closing the classroom door. Xander walked Angel towards his classroom and kissed him deeply in front of the students. “Good luck,” Xander whispered, leaving a goofy smiling Angel behind.

 

*****

 

“Ethan, what are you doing? It’s in the afternoon,” Severus asked when he returned from teaching sixth year Gryffindors as he watched the man turn on music, lit lots of candles before leading them to the middle of their living room.

“I’m going to dance with the man I love,” Ethan replied before taking the black haired man in his arms. He shuffled on the music while tightening his hold on his lover.

Something clicked in Severus’ mind as he remembered Ethan’s words after having their favourite discussion. “Now?”

Ethan smiled and nodded before dipping the now giggling man and kissing him deeply. The dance forgotten, the two headed towards the bedroom where more candles were lit. Eager hands groped and undressed until they stood naked in front of each other. Severus reached out to the nightstand, downed the potion quickly and turned around.

Ethan watched him carefully, just to make sure his love didn’t receive any pain from the potion before he kissed the thin lips deeply. He demanded entrance and chuckled when Severus opened his mouth and their tongues duelled.

Ethan pressed Severus towards the bed and gently pushed him on his back before straddling the body beneath him. He made love to his lover all night long.

 

***November 2007***

The bonding was in the Great Hall with their family. Angel and Xander sat in front with their five children, while the Weasleys sat in the back with their 7 loud children. Oz, Richard, and Liza had arrived as well and were seated next to Xander. Liza was sitting next to William while holding his hand. That had caused every adult to smile, especially when William blushed bright red.

Giles and Cordelia sat behind Xander and Angel while Gunn and Wesley sat behind Richard and Oz, looking suspiciously over Oz’s shoulder to the werewolf’s bump.

As Albus started the bonding, it was a surprise when every child became silent. Severus looked at his mate and stared into his eyes as Ethan did the same. They barely heard Albus’ words before they said the words ‘yes, I do’. Then they were kissing, not seeing the red glow surrounding them until Severus screamed out from pain. 

Ethan looked at Albus, who nodded his head before Ethan focused on the dark mark on his mate’s arm. He placed his hand over it and fed the mark as much love as he felt for Severus. The Potions Professor sagged against Ethan before he was carried away from the Great Hall to their private rooms.

Ethan placed the man on the bed and waited for Severus to wake up. While waiting he took a careful look at Severus’ arm only to see that the dark mark had vanished and the head of a Peregrine had replaced it. He smiled proudly and moaned when he suddenly was kissed.

“Did it work?” Severus asked worriedly. He was too scared to look even though he had felt something snap inside his body. The Potions master felt relieved like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Look at your arm,” Ethan softly instructed.

“You replaced it…” Severus said awed. He hugged Ethan and together they lay on the bed, enjoying each other’s bodies before they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

*****

 

“What just happened? Is Severus all right?” many voices rang out panicked.

“Calm down. Severus is fine. Before the bonding, Severus had requested to find a way to remove the dark mark and as you have seen by the red glow, it seemed to have worked,” Albus explained. “We’ll hear it soon enough when those two return from their rooms.”

“If they’re going to enjoy their honeymoon like Angel and I did, then we’ll have to wait a few days,” Xander deadpanned. “But that would give us time to chat up with friends we haven’t seen for quiet a while.”

At the ending of those words, they all looked at Richard and Oz, who smiled while Oz petted his stomach.

“Let’s get to our place, it’s time for us to catch up on things,” Angel suggested and stood up, children crowding him as they walked towards their home. 

Richard and Oz sat snuggled on the couch with William and Liza sitting next to them. William wanted to sit with Fred and George but Liza wouldn’t let go of his hand. 

“William, why don’t you introduce Liza to your friends?” Giles suggested, seeing his grandson’s animosity. The boy smiled at him before he stood up and quickly ran towards his friends with Liza hot on his tail.

Oz chuckled; the girl had missed her friend desperately. “We hoped to stay here until our baby is born. We have talked to Albus about Liza joining the classes and he has agreed,” Richard explained while stroking his lover’s belly.

“When are you due?” Cordelia asked curiously. She looked at Giles and he nodded. “I’m due in March next year.”

Oz laughed at the sudden announcement which had Xander jumping up and down from joy, when he realised he would be a big brother. His sons and daughter joined in the jumping, not knowing the excitement until Xander explained.

“I’m due in February,” Oz answered proudly as Richard continued petting his belly. 

“So, two more children will be added to our family,” Angel said to all.

“Perhaps more if Ethan gets his way,” Xander answered and chuckled at the surprised faces of his friends.

“I’m curious how large our family will be when William starts Hogwarts,” Angel mentioned more to himself than anyone else.

Chapter 5

***August 2012***

 

“DAD! MOM! My letter has arrived. When are we going shopping?” William yelled as the white owl delivered his letter.

“We want to come too!” two twin voices rang through the living room.

“Calm down,” Angel said sternly and waited until his children finally sat down. “Let’s get your father and we’ll all go to Diagon Alley.”

William, who couldn’t stay seated, stood up again and danced around the living room with Fred and George following him. “We are going Hogwarts, we are going to Hogwarts,” all three sang along.

Draco giggled at the antics of his big brother. They had been waiting for the letter to arrive, as they would do again next year for him, Harry and Ron. 

 

*****

 

“Okay, let’s follow the list of what you need, okay?” Xander suggested as he took William’s list in his hands while the children ran to one of the shop’s windows to look inside. “For the first year, they need a standard cauldron, a wand and you could have either an owl, a rat or a toad. And we mustn’t forget all those books.”

“William, Fred, Percy and Draco, you come with us. Harry, George, Ron and Liza, you go with Mr. Weasley and Severus,” Xander said as he split the group while Ethan and Mrs. Weasley stayed home with the younger children.

 

***1 hour later***

 

“Daddy, I got a wand,” Harry shouted as he ran back to his parents.

“You’re not supposed to have a wand already, Harry. What happened?” Xander questioned as he looked at Severus for the answer.

“The wand chose him. He’s not allowed to use it yet, but Mr. Ollivander persisted that he take it with him already,” Severus explained while giving the purchases to Angel.

“I want a wand too, Dad,” Draco said sadly.

“You still have your old wand. You’ll get your new one, when you enter Hogwarts next year,” Angel replied before his husband shrank all their packages and went to collect everyone.

“How are your boys doing?” Mr. Weasley asked curiously at Severus.

“Odin and Ivan are doing fine. Loud and noisy, but fine. Ethan and Mrs. Weasley must be tired when we get back. We did leave the loudest children with them,” Severus answered.

“Do we have everything?” Xander said, raising his voice.

“NO! I still have to get a pet,” William said in a panic before looking around.

“We found a suitable animal for you, but she’s at home,” Xander said while gathering the children.

“You did?” William asked surprised. “What is it?” 

“Yes, we did. It’s a small white owl. So you’re ready?” Angel replied.

William didn’t have any time to nod before they apparated near the Burrow and continued to walk towards their home.

 

***Platform 9 ¾***

 

“Don’t do anything foolish, you hear me?” Xander warned William as he and Angel waved at the slowly moving train.

“I won’t, Dad. See you at Hogwarts,” William said loudly before sitting on the bench in one of compartments. His friends soon joined him.

 

******

 

William stood with many first years in front of Professor McGonagall as the Headmaster explained what would happen. He saw his brothers and sister sitting at the Head table with his parents, watching him proudly. Nicky was waving at him, while Draco and Harry were staring at the Hat.

After the song, the Professor started naming all the first years. With affection in her voice, she named her grandson’s name. “William Harris.”

William sat on the chair and sat waiting for the hat to call out the house. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called out. Surprised, he walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down. He saw his friends stare at him in shock before the Weasley twins were called one by one.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Fred and George gaped at the hat as their new houses were called out one by one before making their way to William. They sat down and looked from their food to William to their family at the Gryffindor table.

“At least we’re together. Besides, our dads have already discussed this,” Fred said as he started eating.

Severus Snape was stunned into silence when he witnessed two Weasley’s enter his house. He looked at Ethan who smiled while helping their youngest son Odin to eat while their oldest boy Ivan was playing with Nicky and Lily.

Xander watched proudly when his son sat at the Slytherin table with his two best friends. Arthur and him talked about the possibilities that William and the twins could be sorted into the other houses based on their characters. 

 

***The burrow – 9 p.m.***

 

“Arthur, tell me! Which house were the twins sorted into?” Molly said curiously, almost demanding, as she was eager to know.

“Slytherin,” Arthur answered and watched his wife carefully.

“Together with William?”

“Yes, this is the first time in the Weasley history that we have children sorted into Slytherin,” Arthur explained smiling. “But in the twins case, I think it’s because of their pranks and their characters.”

“I agree. Let’s just hope everything will be okay,” Molly said slightly worried before she busied herself with the house and her two other children.

 

*****

 

“Fred, is that Draco and Harry peeking around the corner?” William asked his friends when they stepped out of the Transfiguration class.

“Draco Malfoy Harris! Harry Potter Harris! What do you think you’re doing?” Xander Harris stated angry as he saw his two sons out of class.

Draco and Harry turned around, slightly scared when they realised they had been caught trailing their brother. “We don’t have classes right now, Dad.”

“Really, says who?” Giles and Ethan said from behind the two boys.

Eyes widened as they blushed and quickly walked towards their classes where their friend Ron was already waiting. They needed more time to silently follow William. They wanted to know what their brother was learning. They sat close together as they planned their next plan, making Giles and Ethan watch them with concern. It never bode well, when those three began planning things.

Chapter 6

****The hallways after curfew***

 

“Harry, mom and dad are going to punishment us badly when they find out that we’re sneaking around at midnight,” Draco whispered worried even though he kept following his brother. They had gone to the restricted section in the library and had to leave quickly after a book they had opened began shrieking.

“I just want to explore the castle without having teachers around,” Harry pointed out as he moved quietly through the halls. 

“But why the restricted section?” Draco questioned curious.

“William was talking about the book with the twins and I wanted to know what it was about,” Harry replied before he continued walking.

“I don’t think we should be here, Harry,” Draco said again as they stood before what seemed to be an old room. 

Harry entered the room. It was dark and lots of cobwebs were hanging on desks and chairs as they stood piled up against the wall. Harry heard footsteps and saw that Draco was returning to their room. But he couldn’t, something in the room was drawing him near.

A large mirror was standing at the end of the room, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. An inscription was carved around the top: Erised stir ipseht tube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Harry moved nearer to the mirror until he stood in front of it. He saw nothing until it shimmered. His green eyes widened when he saw two people appear in it. They looked familiar, then suddenly he remembered them. His dad had their photos hanging on the wall. They were his biological parents. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw them standing before him.

Harry suddenly turned and ran out of the room and into his bedroom shared with Draco. “Draco, wake up! Come on, you’ve got to see this!” Harry whispered urgently as he shook his brother awake.

“What!? Harry, what’s going on?” Draco called out as he was dragged out of his bedroom through the living room and into the old room where he had left Harry.  
He finally stood still before the mirror as he watched it shimmer before he saw his parents, standing there proudly looking at him. “Mom? Dad?”

Xander and Angel had been woken up when Harry stormed into their rooms and dragged Draco with him back to whatever he had found. They had followed and had slowed when they saw their sons standing before a mirror, studying something in the mirror. 

Both boys were transfixed with their parents, that they didn’t hear someone come in until their shoulders were tapped. They both screamed from fright before they quickly turned around.

“You two should be in bed. Let’s go!” Xander said sternly before they guided the two boys back to bed.

 

***The next evening***

 

Harry sat in front of the mirror again as he stared at his biological parents. His hand trailed along the edges as he watched his mom do the same.

Xander stepped into the room and saw his son staring at the mirror. He stepped behind Harry and saw his sister looking at him proudly. She smiled and Xander returned that smile before looking at Harry. The boy was crying while his hand still touched the mirror. The young man cradled his son/nephew and together they cried for their mother and sister until Harry fell asleep. 

Angel had been watching them and waited for the right moment to announce his presence. “Let’s get him to bed,” Angel said softly.

Xander nodded and stood up, still holding his precious burden. Together they brought their son home and entered their rooms. Draco was already waiting for them to arrive. He was tired, but refused to go to sleep since Harry hadn’t returned yet.

“Is Harry okay?” Draco asked worried as he watched his father prepare the sleeping boy for bed.

“He will be okay,” Xander answered before kissing both boys goodnight.

 

******

 

“What did he see in the mirror?” Angel asked curiously as they lay in their bed.

“Lily. I saw her as well and she was proud of me with the way we raised her son. I could tell by the look in her eyes,” Xander explained while holding Angel in his embrace.

“We need to watch Harry and Draco better, those two are going to get into lots of troubles,” Angel warned before closing his eyes.

Xander was about to close his eyes until he sensed someone else in the room. Harry stood in the doorway; tear tracks on his cheeks. Xander nudged his husband before welcoming the boy into their bed. The two men sandwiched their son, making room for the other children, as they knew they would be coming soon.

Draco, Nicky and Lily’s footsteps were heard and within seconds their bed was filled with their children. If William were still living with them, Xander would have been certain the boy would have joined in as well.

 

***Three days later***

 

As Harry and Draco sulked about not being allowed near the mirror again, William had his own problems. The twins were sneaky again and were playing pranks on most students, distracting them from their homework.

William’s interest had been peaked when his brothers told him about the mirror. So here he was, guided by Harry’s hints, searching for that room. When he finally found it, the mirror was gone. It wasn’t there any more and disappointingly he stepped back.

He was lost in thought until he was startled when someone bumped into his legs. He looked and was surprised to find his nephew hugging him. “Odin, what are you doing here? Where is Uncle Sev?” William questioned the three-year old toddler.

“Daddy room!” Odin answered and pointed with his fingers behind him, the way he had walked.

“If your daddy is in his room, why are you in the hallway?” William replied thoughtfully.

“Hawwy hurt, me help!”

“Harry’s hurt?” William asked worried. He picked up the young boy and quickly ran as fast as he could to his uncles’ room.

“Uncle Sev? What’s wrong with Harry?” William asked as he entered room, seeing that his family had already arrived.

“William! It was so cool. Hagrid had a large dragon egg and it hatched when we visited,” Harry started telling enthusiastically.

“But then it sneezed and burned Harry’s hair and cheek,” Draco continued the tale.

“Is Harry going to be okay?” William asked worried as he took in the burn. It was incredibly red as Uncle Sev was treating it.

“He’ll be fine,” Severus answered as he looked sternly at the young boy who had the gracefulness to look ashamed. “Xander, smear this on the burn for three nights in a row. Then the burn should go away.”

“Okay, William go back to your classes. Odin, go to your papa and brother. Harry, you and Draco stay with Xander the rest of the day. Ron, you go with them. The rest, just leave my rooms!” Severus announced calmly but urgently. He wanted to be left alone, pondering how to tell his news to his husband.

Chapter 7

***The forbidden forest***

 

“Harry! Mom and Dad are going to kill us or ground us for the rest of our lives!” Draco whispered desperately hoping to convince his brother to return to their bedroom instead of following their older brother and getting in trouble...again.

“We’re already grounded till I don’t know when,” Harry replied calmly and continued walking towards the edge of the forbidden forest. He peered into the dark, hoping to see glimpses of William and the twins. “Let’s go!”

Draco followed Harry, but was shivering with fear of the dark. He never got over the fear for the dark ever since he was little. Even though he knew he was safe with his mom and dad, he never got over the feeling sometimes that he was being watched.

Harry began walking faster when he thought he saw William walking with Fred, but when he got nearer, it were just shadows playing tricks with his eyes. His eyes widened when he looked at his right. A unicorn laid on the ground with a creature hanging over it.

Draco bumped into his brother when Harry suddenly stopped. He peered over Harry’s shoulder and screamed loudly when he saw the creature and ran back from where he came from.

Hagrid and William snapped their heads to their left when they heard a familiar voice screaming. “Hagrid, please tell me that my brothers haven’t followed me again?” William asked ironically.

“Can’t do, W’liam,” Hagrid answered calmly before quickly running towards the screams.

Harry was transfixed on the floating creature as it came closer. He didn’t listen to his brother screaming, he only gasped out in pain as his scar began to hurt so badly, he had to cover it with his hand, hoping the pain will go away

“Harry?” William screamed as he witnessed the dark creature going for his brother. The dark shadow moved away when it noticed the company. When the creature was gone, he held Harry in his arms as the boy suddenly dropped to his knees.

“It hurt, Will,” Harry said scared. That thing had hurt and scared him and he didn’t know what to do except faint. But he felt he needed to be strong for Draco and William.

“Let’s get you home,” William said and stood up, bringing his arm around Harry’s shoulders with Draco on his other side. With his two brothers under his arms, he and Hagrid went to collect the twins and Fang before walking back to the castle.

The moment, the three brothers entered the living room; they were embraced by their parents while two sleepy children were on the couch waiting for their brothers.

“Harry, Draco, where have you been?” Angel whispered anguished. He and Xander had been frightened when Xander had woken up with a scream before babbling about Harry being in danger. Before they could do something, they were told by the Headmaster that they were needed inside the castle and preferably in their own rooms in case the kids came back on their own.

“We were following William,” a soft answer was given by Harry before he dropped onto the floor. Before he hit the floor, Angel picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, knowing fully well that all children would follow including William.

It wasn’t long before their rooms were quiet instead of the heavy breathing of the people inside the bedroom.

 

*****

 

William wasn’t sure how he got through the exams without watching out for his brothers, but he managed. It was just plain luck that he managed to do all the exams without failing. Harry’s nightmares had kept the family awake and on their toes, while Draco just couldn’t sleep because he was afraid to end up like his parents. Ever since the forest, the boys had been sleeping with their parents.

Harry warily looked into the fire as the flames went higher as his father spoke to the Headmaster. He just thought about all the things that had happened so far. It’s been two weeks since the forest and five days since he, Ron and Draco knew for sure that the mirror was in the room where Hagrid’s Fluffy was staying. Harry watched his father before he silently left the room to wander through the hallways followed by Draco, who wouldn’t leave his brother alone.

“Xander, where are Harry and Draco?” Angel asked when he entered the living room expecting his sons to sit on the couch.

“They’re on the couch, why?” Xander answered without turning around.

“Really? And what? You turned them into cushions?” Angel sarcastically asked.

“What?!” Xander called out loud as he turned to see the couch empty. “Shit!”

“Daddy said a bad word!” A small voice piped up from the kitchen.

“Angel, stay with Nicky and Lily. I’m going to get our boys back,” Xander instructed and gave his husband a kiss before quickly leaving their rooms.

William recognized the two heads as they were heading towards the same room as they did five days ago. He quickly grabbed his books and followed them. “Guys, what are you doing?” he quietly asked as he startled his brothers, making the door fall close behind them.

Fluffy was asleep as it’s heads moved at the sound of the harp that stood in the corner. Harry looked around and spotted the removed stone quickly before walking towards it. As William and Draco tried to stop him, the music stopped and Fluffy woke up, growling menacing at the three boys. Before Fluffy could attack, they all jumped into the hole, landing with a loud oomph on the ground.

“Harry, Draco, are you all right?” William asked worried as he patted himself for injuries.

“I’m fine. What are we sitting on?” Draco questioned as he felt the ground move.

“Oh god! Stop moving! We’re sitting on Devil’s Snare,” William called out frantically.

The plants crawled along their bodies, holding them in their tight grip. While William thought, Harry looked around. “We must be miles under the castle,” he heard Draco mention.

As William found the solution to remove the plants and used it, they stood up. “This way,” Harry said and walked further into the dark towards the small light ahead of them.

“What’s that noise?” Draco asked and his question was answered as they neared a door that was guarded by hundreds of flying birds. 

The three boys walked towards the door, but found it locked.

“Olohomora,” William spoke as he pointed his wand at the door. It didn’t budge.

“Now what?” Draco questioned before looking at his younger brother, whose gaze was fixed on the birds. He turned and frowned. “They don’t look like birds.”

“They are keys,” Harry replied before he spotted the broom. “I think we need to find the key of this door with that broom. I’ll do it.”

“No, you’re not. I practised and they offered me the seeker’s position,” William objected and took the broom before taking off, searching for the right key.

“William, there. The large old fashioned key with a bent wing!” Harry called out when he spotted the key.

William flew directly behind it and had caught it very easily. He threw the key towards his brothers, who immediately used it to open the door. They stepped through, waiting for William before closing the door. They took in their surroundings, stunned to see chessboard pieces lying around. 

“Look behind the black chessmen. It’s another entrance,” Draco said, pointing his finger. 

As all three stepped onto the chessboard, the pieces came to life and stood ready to play.

“We need to play chess and win to get to the door, aren’t we?” William asked sarcastically.

Draco concentrated on the pieces before instructing his brothers. “We’re going to have to be chessmen,” he said as he walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight’s horse. At once, the stone sprang to life.

As Draco thought, William and Harry waited quietly as they watched their brother think of their strategy.

“Now, don’t be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess…,” Draco began only to be interrupted by his brother.

“We’re not offended. Just tell us what to do,” Harry said.

“Guys, before we go any further. Are we really doing this for a simple mirror?” William asked curiously.

“It’s not just a mirror, Will. We saw our parents in it, who knows who you will see!” Harry answered excitingly.

“Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and William, you go next to him instead of the castle,” Draco instructed. “I’m going to be a knight.”

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, William and Draco took.

It was horrible to see how the chess pieces took great pleasure in killing the opponent when it suddenly became very quiet. Harry and William were looking at their brother, who seemed lost in thought.

“Let me think, let me think. Yes, it’s the only way,” Draco muttered. I’ve got to be taken!”

“NO!” William and Harry said in unison.

“That’s chess! You want to find that mirror and our parents don’t you?” Draco answered angrily.

William watched with horror as his younger brother called out the move and watched painfully how the white queen pounced on the knight. He remembered his and Harry’s final step before he hurried to Draco.

“Are you alright? Any injuries?” Harry and William questioned while patting down Draco’s body.

“Yes, I’m fine besides the bump on my head,” Draco said while removing their hands. “Let’s go. We came this far.”

As three boys made their way to the last room, Harry’s scar started to hurt as well as Draco’s fear rose high. Both boys were trembling, hoping that William didn’t notice until they were in the room.

That’s when they saw Professor Quirrel standing in front of the mirror. “Professor?” William questioned.

The Professor turned around, glaring at Harris boys before sneering at them. “Harry Potter-Harris, give me the stone!”

“What stone are you talking about?”

“The philosopher stone, give it to me!”

“I don’t have you freaking stone!” Harry called angrily. He only wanted the man away from the mirror.

While Harry argued with the Professor, Draco stared into the mirror, watching his parents. Suddenly, something filled his pockets and as he reached inside the Professor’s gaze rested on him.

“Get me the stone Draco Malfoy-Harris and I will give you your parents back,” a strange disembodied voice called out.

Before the boys could question the voice, the Professor undid his turban, revealing a hideous face. Harry screamed out in pain as Draco whimpered softly, trying to move away from the creature.

“Stay away from my brothers,” William called out protectively. This creature was scaring him, but the only thing he could think of was to protect his little brothers.

“This I will not! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are mine!” and with these words Voldemort charged towards the brothers.

William raised his hands to push him away from them, watched in surprise as smoke came from the body where he had pressed his hands. He attacked Voldemort again, pressing his hands into the man’s face, causing it to crumble into ash.

Harry watched William defend them while he and Draco were still shivering from fear behind him. His eyes widened when he witnessed Voldemort turn into ashes before his spirit rushed towards them, going through William and thought him and Draco.

The three brothers were lying unconscious on the floor while the Malfoy and Potter spirits watched worriedly through the mirror, hoping that their sons would awaken.

William woke first and heard several footsteps and voices belonging to his family. He stood up and slowly with the last of his energy stepped in front of the mirror. He didn’t see anything special and was about to turn away when he saw two young men. They were gone when his parents entered the room.

 

******

 

It took Xander a lot of energy to carry two of sons back to their rooms; William walking next to him, making sure to keep contact as if he was afraid that Xander would disappear. It took a lot of willpower not just to break down and cry when Xander had seen his three boys in that room. Xander was worried as well of what William might have spotted in that mirror.

Now they were in their beds, sleeping and dreaming deeply of everything they had gone through while William was sitting on the couch in the living room next to Angel.

“William, before you go to bed as well, I would like to know what you saw in the mirror,” Xander questioned softly.

“It was strange, because when I looked first, I didn’t see anyone. Then when I was about to turn away from the mirror, I saw two men standing there. A bleach blond vampire and a young man dressed in old fashioned clothes. Like I said, it was strange,” William explained before standing up, kissing his parents good night and leaving two stunned parents behind.

“Oh boy!” Angel muttered while looking into his husband’s brown eyes.

Chapter 8

The summer was over. The brothers realised this when Harry and Draco were standing in line to be sorted into their houses. Only three months since the happening with Voldemort and the mirror. To the disappointment of Draco and Harry, the mirror had been removed, taking its spirits with it.

Although William still didn’t fully understand the persons he had seen in the mirror, he was now calmly watching his brothers being sorted.

Xander and Angel were focused on their smallest, as Harry made his way to the chair. The young boy sat down and the hat was placed on top of unruly hair before the hat sank over his eyes.

Apparently a conversation was going on before the hat called out “GRYFFINDOR”. Surprised, Harry left the chair and went to sit at his house and watched nervously as his brother and best friend were waiting for their house to be called.

Draco sat on the chair, eyes closed as the hat was placed on his head. Within seconds, his house was called. “GRYFFINDOR!”

Ron was shifting until it was his turn. He prayed that he would stay with his friends and not join his twin brothers. The redhead was calmed immediately when “GRYFFINDOR” was called. He quickly left the chair and almost ran towards the Gryffindor table where his friends were waiting for him.

At the head table, Angel, Xander and Severus sighed as they watched the three friends plot whatever prank or adventure they wanted to do. 

“Ethan, take me to our chambers,” Severus whispered as he got sick again when the food appeared.

“Sure, love,” Ethan said worried, as he watched his husband turn sickly green. He helped the man up and guided him out the Great Hall. At six months pregnant with twins, Severus’ belly has turned rounder than they had expected and it showed through his robes.

Students were whispering at they watched their Potions Professor leave the hall, his protruding belly shown admiringly. Most students were acting like he was made out of porcelain while the students with Death Eater parents were plotting evil. Those students were watched carefully by the Weasley twins and William, who was very protective of their Godfather and Head of house.

 

*****

 

“Angel? Could you come here for a moment,” Xander called out and waited for his husband to arrive.

“What’s wrong?” Angel questioned before staring into William’s closet.

“Please tell me this is yours,” Xander practically begged as he stared at the piece of leather hanging in his son’s closet.

“No, that’s not mine. It seems to be William’s. Does he remember?” Angel wondered worriedly.

“Let’s hope not, I don’t think I can handle a Spike teenager,” Xander whispered as he stared at the jacket for several seconds before closing the door.

 

*****

 

“Will, where did you get that leather jacket,” George asked curiously as he fingered the fabric.

“I saw it in that new leather shop near Olivander,” Will answered.

“Does this have to do with the two people you saw in the mirror?” Fred questioned.

“One of those people had bleach blonde hair and this leather jacket. When I spotted this in the shop, I couldn’t resist and just bought it from my savings,” Will said as he showed off the jacket. 

“Shouldn’t we find a reference of the character in the mirror in the library?” George asked. “You’ll never know who it was if we don’t.”

“Let’s do that next Saturday. Draco, Harry and Ron are plotting something else for their own time, so we don’t have to worry about them following us,” Will decided before walking to class, leaving the jacket hanging in his closet.

 

***Saturday, Library***

 

“Where should we look first?” George questioned as he stared at the many history books.

“Let’s start with the vampire history as my mom used to be one,” Will instructed as he grabbed a book and started flipping through it.

It didn’t take the boys long before they had found the reference to Angelus, before someone joined their table. ‘What are you boys doing?”

Will was startled when he heard his godfather’s voice and looked up. “Hi uncle Sev, we’re researching.” Will answered vaguely.

Severus picked up a book, read the title and stared disappointedly at his godson. “Will, your parents will be sad that you didn’t ask their knowledge on this subject. Clean up the books and head over to them. They will be able to answer your questions. And for once, please go straight to them and don’t walk a circle.”

Will felt guilty and chastised when he listened to his godfather, but decided to swallow the light fear and placed the books back into their rightful places before heading towards his parents’ chambers. “George, Fred, this is something I need to do on my own. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.”

 

*****

 

“Dad, mom, remember when we had that conversation about what I’ve seen in that mirror?”

“Yes, Will. You know we remember that.”

“I’ve been getting flashes of that person when I go shopping or going to class, just little snippets. Could you please tell me who that person was exactly/”

“I had hoped that we had more time before you asked that question, but I guess now is as good as ever.”

After a long few hours, Will seemed to be satisfied with the story his mom and dad had told him. “I can still come to you whenever I have questions?”

“Will, you’re my oldest son. I love you and always will. Of course you can come to me with questions,” Xander said before he hugged his son. Angel joined into the hug and laughed loudly when he heard his son’s question.

“Even when I have questions about boys and sex?” Will asked seriously before giggling at the sight of his father’s face.

Epilogues

14th of December  
Fandom: Buffy  
Rating: FRT  
Pairing: Xander/Angel  
A/N 1: One of the few epilogues of the story of Born Again book II.  
A/N 2: William is 16 years old, Draco and Harry 15 years old.

Christmas 2016

Xander watched from his seat as his family slowly woke up and walked into the living room, joining him. As Liam nestled himself into Xander's embrace, Harry settled on the floor staring at the brightly lit tree. Draco was staring at the large pile of gifts while Lily and Nicky were more interested in the small toy train that was trailing through the room.

Angel stared at their oldest son, William, who was clearly enjoying the attention of Fred Weasley. He frowned when he realized that they were acting more than just friends. Angel felt his husband chuckle and he looked up, seeing the laughter in those brown eyes.

Fred Weasley guided William into the Harris' living room until he spotted the mistletoe he had stringed up earlier. He took William's face between his palms and kissed the rosy lips. Fred felt William responding. He was completely focused on his friend when loud giggles from the younger children snapped him from his haze.

With bright faces, William and Fred sat next to Angel and Xander before the younger children attacked the pile of gifts.

 

15th of December  
Fandom: Buffy  
Rating: FRT  
Pairing: Xander/Angel  
A/N 1: One of the few epilogues of the story of Born Again book II.  
A/N 2: William is 16 years old, Draco and Harry 15 years old.

 

After Fred kissed him on Christmas evening, William's shy smile hadn't left his face, even though he received a stern telling about protection etc.

Draco and Harry had picked up Ron and followed their big brother and his new boyfriend everywhere, until the couple locked themselves into one of the many secret rooms.

Curious as teenagers are, they did the same fully intended on practicing their kissing.

"Ron, Draco and I will kiss you like William and see if we like it, okay?" Harry said smartly.

"At the same time?!"

"No!"

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against his friend's. A light pressure was given and they both opened their mouth as they had seen William do; two tongues meeting before retreating.

Harry was disappointed to feel nothing and was told by Ron that he hadn't felt anything that made him like it. He watched Draco do the same only their kiss didn't stop. With a sad expression, he left the room and wandered in the hallway until he bumped into George.

"Why the sad look?"

Embarrassed, Harry told him of his brother's kissing before he stopped talking when George took his face and kissed deeply. Green eyes widened before they closed as he felt butterflies residing in his belly.

 

******

 

Xander and Angel watched amused as their three oldest sons came back into their living room with puffy lips, a bright flush on their cheekbones and eyes focused on the floor.

"Did you have a great day?" Angel asked curiously.

Three nods were their answer before Angel continued his questioning. "Then would you please explain the three chocolate boxes that your father and I received as a token of a promise to love and not hurt you?"

*Squeak!!!*

 

16th of December  
Fandom: Buffy  
Rating: FRT  
Pairing: Xander/Angel  
A/N 1: One of the few epilogues of the story of Born Again book II.

 

Christmas 2030

"Daddy, are we going yet?"

"Did you grab your gifts?"

 

*****

 

Xander and Angel watched their children and grandchildren enter the Great Hall where they were waiting to celebrate another family Christmas day.

As the hall filled, Xander's eyes were staring at his youngest grandson Alex, a smart three year old with a fascination for Potions just like his father and Godfather.

"Grandpa!" Alex called out and ran as quickly as he could to his grandfather to show him his gift.

"Hello Alex, it's good to see again," Xander greeted and laughed when the boy pressed the thin gift against his chest. "Is this for me?"

"Yes, it's a picture."

"Alex, don't tell him. Let Grandpa unwrap it first," William admonished gently.

"Sorry, Grandpa," Alex apologized while staring as Xander carefully unwrapped his gift.

Xander sat down and placed Alex on his lap as he stared at the black and white photo of what seem to be blobs. "William?"

"It's going to be twins, Dad," William announced loudly, making sure everyone of his family heard him.


End file.
